Meeting my father
by MokenbaNirakaPet
Summary: Sari is brought to the decepticon base by accident and has alone time with her soon to be known father Megatron supreme leader of all decepticons Megatron/Sari
1. Chapter 1

Meeting My Father Transformers/Beast Wars Fanfic

Blitz wing was scouting the area for Professor Sumdac in order to capture him for Lord Megatron after escaping so easily with the help of that pesky auto bot Optimus Prime. Suddenly he caught someone in sight it was the human friend Sari and smirked 'she will make a perfect hostage to lure the professor and auto bots out into the open. Sari had been on a walk after being told to cool down for attacking ratchet accidentally with a pocket knife, but then noticed that Blitz Wing was headed her way and she ran screaming. Blitz wing grabbed the girl and flew her to the decepticon base. When they arrived the beige con told the girl to silence herself in megatron's presence if she wants to live longer.

"It's dark in here" Sari stated.

"Yes, so don't look if you don't want to get blind with fear HA" Crazy laughed but changed to Icy

"Here's the throne room where you'll be staying"

"Stay?" Sari said

"Yes now be quiet" he said as they came face to face with Megatron himself

"Ah if it isn't the girl that thwarted my plans before on the ship, you must know the situation you're in now" The Decepticon Leader scowled but smiled at the same time for the organic girl predicament and told blitz wing to hand her over and was given Sari "Your dismissed"

"Yes Sir" was all that Blitz wing said before he left

Megatron's attention was on the girl now that she was in his clutches and wondered what he should say to her so he just gave her a glance that would make her answer to him first

Sari couldn't resist but say "So why am I here and exactly did I get served with being on your pupil of the day, though I'm much smarter than you cons might as well prove my theory right" she said straight out smart ass mouth right at the now stunned tyrant who didn't just think to respond or squeeze her now, he chose to spoke

"You better cure that tongue of yours or else you will be in deep trouble, but you have potential to be a decepticon" he smirked smugly

"WHOA whoa I will not be one of you freaks in my entire life not if you had that cannon aimed at my body I wouldn't" she shook her head

"I was making that an option didn't necessarily mean you at all, but at least were equal" He said softly as he petted her hair back and forth

"So are we good"

"If you say so" he said as he picked her up and he headed to his recharge berth in his quarters to sleep

As he laid her on top of his chest he off lined his eyes and covered her with his servo Sari sat deep in thought of what she was going to do next, she took a second to know whom she was laying on when looking down in front of her his faction symbol is twice as large as her let alone that his robotic size is 20 times her own height and width of her own body. She closed her eyes feeling warmth and exhaustion take over and she was fast asleep. In her dream there was a road she was traveling on with two forks going in the direction of the factions around her mind. One was a red road with the auto bots and on the other was purple with the decepticons. She looked at the direction of the decepticons with a voice telling her to head that way but her friends on the other side told her to come to them but the voice was too strong so she followed the decepticon path and everything turned black around her but a lone figure that saved her who was megatron himself. She then was sent to an alternate dimension screaming until she woke up in a cold sweat.

'What was that dream all about, well who cares' she said in her mind before she fell asleep once more.


	2. Chapter 2

Sari woke up several hours later seeing the decepticon leader still asleep and his servo on top of her body. She slipped out easily from his servo's and climbed up his body to look at him to see if he would wake up, apparently she was getting hungry and would ask if Megatron would have someone get her human food. She suddenly slipped and accidentally kicked Megatron on his left faceplate waking him up. He grumbled because he was forcibly woken up from his stasis nap and looked down at Sari and grabbed her from where she was.

"What have you been doing while I slept Sweet Sparkling" He asked softly

"I'm sorry what I did but I'm hungry and I require human nourishment, is it possible for one of your decepticons to get me food like the burger bot" she asked sincerely in order to make Megatron to sympathize with her like she did with the auto bots

"Fine what do you want, I can arrange for blitz wing to get you your organic food" he said smoothly in order for her to listen to him often

"I want a vanilla milkshake two of them actually, two burger bot exclusive burgers, and jumbo fries" she said drooling

"You must be famished then, all right I'll tell him" Megatron said as he comm'd Blitz wing to pick up the order that Sari requested and the beige bot went to the organic city in his human alt form to order the food for his boss's daughter.

Exactly an hour later he returned with the organic food and walked over to the throne room, he then handed it over to Sari who said thank you to both Blitz wing and Megatron who was very kind to do what she asked. She ate her food as if she hadn't eaten in weeks and drank both her milkshakes feeling full and burped before saying "Excuse me"

"It seems your tank is satisfied now Sari" Megatron said as he petted her on the head

"It is thank you" sari said happily

Megatron gave her a genuine smile as he carried her to his throne room so she could relax "Do you consider now becoming a decepticon sweet spark"

"Yes I would" She said with a smile

"You don't need to be branded now but maybe in the future, I'll keep that in my processor" he said sincerely

After that Sari dozed off on Megatron's lap having yet another vision except more simple. What she saw was a dark room, what she heard from Megatron was the nemesis their ship and saw a single con enter the room but much pointier, like the image the all spark showed her. Megatron walked over to where she was in her protoform image and spoke to her softly like a father would to his child. He also gave a short lullaby to her as the protoform hummed and he said to her "I'll see you soon sweet spark" before he walked out of the room and left his protoform to herself. Sari felt a pang in her heart feeling that megatron might be her real father, he seems enough like a father to her and wondered what to talk to him about like if he sent her to earth.

She woke up to see Megatron staring at her with a smirk on his faceplates "Dozed off did you"

"Yes I did dad" she said silently

"Did you just call me dad Sari?" he asked

"Yes" she said twiddling her fingers

Megatron didn't say anything just smiled and cuddled the eight year old near his spark and petted her more and suddenly but silently hummed the tune sari witnessed in her dream. She closed her eyes cuddling next to him smiling happily as she hummed the tune as well.

"Megatron" Sari asked

"Yes Sari" he answered

"Did you send me to earth?"

"Yes" he said moving his optics over to Sari

"Anything else"

"No" she said

Sari smiled and fell asleep, while Megatron took in what she said before indeed he would want to tell her about everything but it seemed he wanted to slow down for her so she would stay calm and feel that she knows everything.

Indeed he'll tell his daughter when the time arises and explain the circumstances she is in.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

Blitz wing walked in to see Sari cuddled in his leader's arm next to his spark, such a lovely sight. He even heard the silent lullaby his boss sang to the girl, he remembers it so well. He put his attention to his leader when he was called over there. He stared at his leader's crimson glare and asked "Lord Megatron what do you need my services for" as he bowed his head.

"Blitz wing make sure Star scream doesn't get into this base understand" He simply stated

"Yes sir" He said as he did his duty to sit out by the gate

"What did you talk about" Sari said sleepily on her father's chest

"Blitz wing is just watching for any intruders trying to come into the base, that's all sweet spark" He said as he let her fall back asleep.

Later on Megatron decided to go and leave the base with his sparkling because his subordinates were all on a mission to find Star scream and he needed to scout the area. He transformed and placed Sari in the cockpit of the vehicle and landed behind a tree. He transformed just as a certain autobot was behind him. He sighed "What do you want autobot"

"Give back Sari" Bumblebee yelled

Megatron simply stood up to his full height which shadowed the shorter autobot but Bumblebee simply stood his ground against the decepticon leader until he said "Little Autobot do you wish to come with me and be able to see Sari whenever you want, come with me"

Megatron smiled and told the autobot to join him.

Bumblebee was shocked beyond belief when he was told to come with the tyrant but if he wanted to see Sari then this was his only chance 'Slag why did I go alone' he cursed in his processor "I will"

"Now before you go I want you to cut off your comm. Link, so no one notices anything" Megatron said sharply

"What but I" Bumblebee said before he was interrupted

"Now, Autobot!" He warned the yellow bot and Bumblebee cut off his comm. Link and followed Megatron grimly.

Megatron transformed and Bumblebee jumped inside next to Sari as the decepticon leader flew off to the decepticon base. When they arrived Bumblebee was asked to get calm with his new surroundings since he will be here for a while.

"Megatron" Bumblebee asked

"Yes Autobot"

"Its bumblebee to you, but if you can give me one request"

"And what is it bumblebee" he said slipping the auto bot's name off his glossa

"Just keep me away from Star scream"

"And why only him" He questioned

"I just don't want to see him okay he always bothers me and tries to kill me"

"But isn't that what we all try to do with you auto bots" Megatron simply stated

"Well you seem not to hurt me so I trust you but not Star scream all right sir" Bumblebee said fast

"All right little bot" he said as he arranged a room for the bot to relax and start living here.

Bumblebee stopped when he heard both decepticons land and talk to his leader. They were both talking to his leader when they noticed him, bumblebee gulped and closed his optics until Megatron said "He cooperated to stay here for Sari, he even cut off his comm. Link to ensure that he is on our side, he won't do anything to cross us because he knows better" he said as he stared at the yellow bot "Right Bumblebee"

"Yes sir" he said with his optics down and walked to his room with Blitz wing not trying to bring anger to him due to this one's other two personalities

"Your room autobot, enjoy your time staying here" he said kindly as he closed the door leaving the bot to himself

Bumblebee wanted to leak right now but he was worried if someone would hear him and hurt him. His thoughts were cut short when Megatron entered the room with Sari and Bumblebee smiled a little bit.

"You might want some company staying here" he said to the bot when he looked at his daughter "You don't mind that sweet spark"

"No dad not at all" She smiled and was handed over to her best friend who was willing to see her again

"Say thank you to dad" Sari said

"Thank you Megatron, thank you sir" Bumblebee said sincerely

"You're welcome bumblebee" He said as he headed to the door and stopped "I will return in half a solar cycle so have fun with Sari, but if you hurt her in any way you'll regret it" he warned bumblebee before he left the room

"So bee like it here" Sari said

"A little bit I just hope I don't hurt you in any way or Megatron will squash me like the bug I am" he said grimly

"You're no bug, and I'm sure you won't hurt me because my best friend will never hurt me" she said sincerely

"I hope so, your father is pretty demanding"

"Well what would you think being the leader of the decepticons let alone a father as well" She stated to her friend

"I guess your right about that" bumblebee smiled hoping he will get along with the decepticon leader and is men

After the half solar cycle was over Megatron returned to see Bumblebee talking to Sari and smiled "Not to break up this little chat but I want to have my daughter back" he said as he picked Sari up and cradled her against his arms.

"Sir, will I get to see sari soon"

"Yes, tomorrow just remember to be nice and not manipulate her or else" he warned him and also told him "And you better get your well needed stasis nap because in two solar cycle's time you will start your first mission"

"What mission Megatron Sir?" Bumblebee said

"You will find out soon" he said with a smirk

Bumblebee then soon lies on a large berth and fell asleep wondering what will happen next. Sari laid in her father's arms closing her eyes wondering how her friend is and what will happen next and hope the days will get better with her father her friends and herself from now on.


	4. Chapter 4

Sari woke up and wandered a little bit before her father woke up from his stasis nap. She peeked in and saw bumblebee asleep and wondered if he was all right then walked out and saw a familiar femme bot from back then looking at her amusingly. Sari walked backwards trying to stay away from blackarachnia, the ex decepticon walked forward to intimidate the girl

"Now for doing what you did to me back then well let's just say wandering in decepticon territory is unhealthy" she smiled making sari's spark race and sari wished her father would protect her

"Don't get any closer or…or"

"Sorry you are out of words, well I will" she stopped talking to look into megatron's optics and sari turned around and smiled

"I thought I was a goner thank you daddy" Sari said happily

"Well remember to stay by my side from now on ok sweet spark now for you half breed" Megatron gave warm optics to his daughter, but delivered cold optics to blackarachnia, ones that indicate her doom

"I I didn't mean anything to her boss I just wanted to talk to her that's all"

"Oh please, I've heard enough from star scream to know that you are lying to me, and do you know what I do when I'm angry and am lied at"

"Sorry sir I won't do anything to her again" Blackarachnia said fast and walked out of the room with a look on her face at sari 'you're lucky daddy came to save you but you won't be lucky next time you little grease spot' and left the room

"Honey what have I told you when you leave my protection, you run into trouble, Sumdac may have done that but I won't until I know you are safe" Megatron said firmly to her

"You are very lucky you are the child of the supreme leader of the decepticons, others wouldn't be lucky"

"You are damn right I am and I love it" Sari said smiling

"What have I told you about curing that tongue of yours sweet spark" Megatron warned her

"Sorry dad I just wanted to express my feelings and didn't know the consequences" she said with her head down

"I'll keep that in my processor; meanwhile I have to prepare your friend for his first mission"

"What mission is that dad" Sari asked

"He will require finding a new recruit into our ranks"

"Alone?"

"No he will have blitz wing with him"

"Great just what he needs"

"Why do you ask sweet spark"

"He has a seeker bot that is trying to kill him and pairing him up with a crazy con will make him want to take his spark out"

"Well it seems that they are the only two I can pair together I'm sorry but he must do what I ask to stay"

"But why"

"It's the way of the decepticons honey"

"Well when I rule that won't happen for my troops"

"In the future sweet spark, you will rule one day"

"Boss bot what do you want me to talk to you about" Bumblebee asked

"Just your mission"

"I will be ready in half a solar cycle sir" he said as he bowed

"Good"

"Dad"

"Yes hon"

"He will be safe won't he?"

"Very safe, if not I will punish blitz wing"

"Thank you"

"I'll tell you something important"

"What is it dad"

"Do you know the truth of your birth?"

"No not much"

"It started long ago when the wars with the auto bots had just started before your mother passed and gave me the mission to protect you" Megatron said

"My mother"

"You never knew her, she told me to get you far away from cybertron I intended to take you to earth but not before keeping the auto bots from claiming you, she sacrificed her life to protect you from dreadful bots that would never let you live the life you wanted"

"Why, why me"

"You are a chosen one among decepticons and even some auto bots that is why the all spark chose you to stop our violence"

"But I'm only eight"

"I know I'm overwhelming you honey but you must know what is needed for you to lead in the future"

"Sarina I just wanted you to know the truth"

"Yeah so what did my mother look like if she had a human form?"

"Magenta hair and blue optics with a shade of purple"

"So what was her name?"

"Crystal fire"

"What if she had a human name?"

"Sarina Alicarius" Megatron said closing his optics and looking at his daughter who looked concerned about her origins and her future.


	5. Chapter 5

"My mother dad" Sari opened her eyes to the truth "What happened"

"You wouldn't want to know honey it's too saddening and it will hurt you deeply" Megatron said dimming his optics

"No tell me" Sari interjected "I want to know"

"Well here it is" he said sadly and showed the whole thing from the beginning from the past just slightly before sari was sparked

Flashback

"Well my darling did you do well as leader of the decepticons" Crystal fire said with a smile

"Yes sweet how far along are you with our daughter"

"Six months I say" she said holding her impregnated spark close to her as her love held close too

"Hey Crystal how are you" A familiar voice appeared

"Hi Lightning Bee how's things oh I see you have a little mech" she said looking at the little yellow bot

"Yes his name is bumblebee, he is a shy boy less than a vorn old" she smiled at her best friend "Come out sweet spark come see your mommy's friends" she said as she let him try to come from behind his mother

"Mom" he said as he looked at Megatron and stayed still when the large mech picked him up and looked at him thoroughly with his con red eyes peering into his little blue optics

"Well you will be a great friend to my little daughter that will soon be sparked bee"

"Its bumblebee to you Mr. Megatron" he said with his glossa out and megatron snickered as he put him to his mother's arms

"So what will the little femme's name crystal?"

"Sari"

"That is a pretty name for a femme who gave her that name"

"Megatron did"

"You did" Lightning looked at her friend's spark mate

"Crystal, you said you would keep it a secret" Megatron said in her private comm. Link

"Well she is my closest friend and no one will go after her for information" she said back on his comm. Link

"Promise you won't tell" she said on her friend's comm. Link

"I promise with my spark and like megatron said my son would love to meet your daughter and become friends" she said back to her friend's comm. Link

"Bye, say bye to megatron son"

"Bye Mr. Megatron and I'm sorry"

"It's all right you are just a frisky little mech"

Three months later

"Hold still my mistress here she comes" and there a little sparkling noise came about the cons special soundproof quarters "It's a femme"

"Say hello to cybertron sweet spark" Megatron said to his newly sparked daughter and carefully petted her delicate frame

"My beautiful little femmling Sari such a beautiful girl you are"

"Well I hope the secret stays pure the blasted wars are still around it just died down when I met you"

"Master" Blitz wing came in and Megatron had closed the doors to hide his spark mate and sparkling from his subordinate "Sir I have important news"

"Ok come in" he said as he immediately let the doors open and closed them to have blitz wing come in the room

"Sir is that mistress Crystal Fire there and who is that little femme"

"My daughter Sari, and I repeat to you don't let anyone get near them both or that counts as insubordination"

"I swear it on my spark" Icy said as he went to Hothead "Or our enemies will feel my wrath no one will harm ze girl and thy mistress on my watch" he said silently

"Don't let star scream know of this is that clear"

"Yes sir" Icy said as he silently left the room

"He won't tell would he" Crystal Fire said holding their daughter

"He promised with his spark and he is one of my most trusted subjects he will never tell anyone" Megatron assured her

"Okay but if anything happens keep sari safe and sound"

"Nothing will happen don't you worry love but I promise"

"Thank you"

"Sir" Shockwave said on Megatron's comm. Link

"What is it" he replied back

"Sir the autobot forces are planning something and it involves your wife and your daughter"

"Well when you believe they will try to attack us"

"In a total of seven months sir, our last attack breached and they are trying to put an effective perimeter, I'd send the first fleet but they might get the location of top headquarters and will hurt Mistress Crystal Fire and our savior Sarina not to get her involved in this war"

"That's good I will find a flag ship and we will try to find a place in the cosmos not too far from here to hide out until we are ready to attack"

"Affirmative sir, right outside is your command ship take Crystal Fire, your daughter and someone close to you and your two best subordinates and I suggest star scream come along so he doesn't spread rumors and BlackArachnia as well teach her of the ways to defend her troops, Lightning Bee and her son Bumblebee are on board"

"Where is her husband, he always is there to make sure she is protected"

"He was off lined when a suspecting officer of the auto bots said he was a traitor but not for reasons of joining the decepticons"

"I'm sorry lightning"

"No he said to me that he had problems in the first place bee knows it too"

"We'll let us leave do good shockwave"

"I will sir shockwave out" was the last he said and the command ship flew off to the closest planet with cover Triol Ax us

End Flashback

"Daddy is that it so far" Sari said

"Yes honey" Megatron said

"Wait boss bot I knew you back then why didn't I remember this" Bumblebee said

"Your mother told you to forget that you would also hold your deal to be my sweet spark's best friend, and you still have that hot temper, like your father when I knew him back then"

"You knew my father"

"He was my spark mate's best friend" Megatron said

"So sir I will head out with blitz wing sir"

"You don't mind bee"

"Not in the least at least he will keep me safe from star scream"

"That is good, good luck soldier"

"Yes sir" Said both blitz and bee and they headed out

"I hope they will be okay dad"

"They will baby they will" Megatron said as he petted her on the head

"Thank you" She said as she fell asleep in her father's arms and closed her eyes


	6. Chapter 6

Sari worried something fierce would happen to her friend and had to tell him that he can't stay with the decepticons. Her father was conveniently out and she ran to catch up with blitz wing and bumblebee

"Wait bee"

"Sari" he said as she hugged him tight

"Please leave"

"What and leave you"

"I would rather you belong with your friends than with me"

"But megatron"

"I will deal with him, sari is right you didn't need to get involved" Blitz wing said till he went hot head "Or I shall burn you autobot so leave with your spark intact

"Yes" he said as he left and looked at sari and drove fast in his transformed mode and rode to autobot base

"I will be in so much trouble with dad" sari said

"I will try to defend you sari at least your friend is safe even if he can't see you again"

"Maybe megatron won't go after him"

"If we distract him long enough"

"Maybe we can get star scream to do that"

"Well let's get back to base I'm sure we can compose something"

"I don't know if I can" Sari said "I can't say anything deceiving to him"

"I'll try"

"Not to megatron"

"It happened once before"

"Yeah and the result was that dad killed star scream I don't want you a great friend to me to get the same"

"I promise it won't happen"

They entered the base and not long after megatron returned and sari told blitz wing to hide but he told her to hide and hid her in his room

"Where is he?"

"Who sir"

"Bumblebee is the one I speak of you didn't lose him did you"

"I did not sir"

"Dad, don't yell at him it was my fault I told bumblebee to leave, he couldn't possibly try to ever become a decepticon even if you tried to protect him he belongs with the auto bots I belong here"

Megatron walked over to her and Sari closed her eyes awaiting the worst and she noticed that she was in her father's hand and he just looked at her she tried to avert her eyes but they looked into his

"Sir it's my fault I insisted he would leave or I would hurt him sari didn't actually tell him to leave, punish me and not her" he said but megatron raised a finger at his subordinate

"She won't get punished this time since you were with her but you still must find another recruit now finish it for me I shall talk to sari"

"Thank you sir" he said as he left praising to primus he doesn't run into bumblebee and the auto bots

"Now as for you" he said to sari as he headed to his throne room with her carefully watched with his optics and she dare not look at him until a servo moved her face to look at his and he was indeed not happy but disappointed "Why my sweet spark why"

"For- for what" she didn't know exactly what he was saying to her

"For leaving my care, do you know how dangerous if your friend spreads this news to any autobot that knew of your mother"

"He won't say a word, I made sure of that"

"How so" he raised an optic brow

"Does he want to bother with the past to anyone whom is he going to tell optimus doesn't have the resources to call anyone" she cried "I let him go and he deserves to be free" she looked mad and looked serious to her father

"He won't tell the auto bots anything"

"He would be happier at home than to tell on you he wouldn't hurt me I'm sure of it" She started to sob

"Fine don't cry little sparkling I promise to not bother in their affairs but to the other auto bots I will plan an attack on them"

"Thank you" she said as she curled on her father's hand and slept

Megatron looked at his little girl sleeping and saw she really cared for her friend more than she does her own hide, such a loyal one like her mother and it brought back those memories while she slept.

Flashback

"Honey, are you ok" Crystal fire said to megatron who was injured from the last autobot attack

"Yes its nothing I can't fix, you don't need to fret my love"

"I have the healing energies to fix it up"

"No love, you will get caught and I will lose you"

"You must take care of our daughter I told you that"

"I will love, but you are the one who sparked her and the only one I ever trusted with my life"

"It was a game in autobot territory and you were caught I got you out of it with my powers against them"

"I do not want my daughter to live the life in a war like this, if I want to show her it would be much later, a little one born in the midst of a bloody war, but my love" he said as he kissed her "I will protect sari with my entire spark"

"Honey" she said as she was being hauled away from her love by an autobot scout

He thought fast and aimed perfectly at the scouts spark chamber and Crystal was released from the grip and ran to megatron

"We must get out now" he said as he carried her away

"Shockwave prepare a ship for us"

"Already here my liege and don't worry I'll dispose of the auto shell"

"Understood I'm on the ship with crystal, this better be your private comm. Link "

"It is sir I don't talk to any other now leave"

End flashback

Megatron thought about what his daughter said and will not hurt her for it is his duty to take charge of his daughter's affairs or he would curse the very spark of his beloved "Recharge, my little spark, daddy will protect you from harm" he said and calmly placed her on his spark to heal her little organic heart's problems.


	7. Chapter 7

Sari went on to dream again about the terminology of her mother's reach into her existence. She dreamed the lot until she saw a sillouette of her mother and she looked in sheer awe

'Dad was right, mom is really beautiful' she said in her head sighing until the femme she called her mom wandered over to her

"Hello there, little one are you lost" Crystalfire said to her daughter whom she didnt recognize until now "Wait do I know you little sparkling"

'Yes mom it's me Sari' she tried to say but couldnt since it was her dream and not reality and while out in the reality she groaned and her feet kicked repeatedly against her father's metallic frame causing him to wake up and have concern for his daughter's dreaming

"Come with me, you are possibly shaken up, ran away from something scary I presume"

"I-I... didn't mo-m I just need to talk to you" she managed to say but in a hard to hear voice

"Talk to me about what... Sari is that you oh my you have grown" she said hugging her daughter in a tight grip "And exactly about what dear"

"Mom are you alive on cybertron or are you dead"

"I am alive on a secret boarding area aboard the nemesis your father's ship"

"But dad says that you aren't alive, he says you are offline" she shakingly said

"You see dear your father didn't know starscream went to get my near offlined body and put me in a life support med bay but you need to tell your father that starcream is needed"

"Ok mom thanks bye" she smiled before she was brought into reality to her father's very bewildered and confused face "Hi dad"

"Little one explain to me why you started to whimper in you stasis and presumably kicked me" Megatron gave his daughtera very stern concerning look on his faceplate

"I went after mom in my dream, she says she's alive but we need starscream to help"

"So you suggest that we need to find starscream, to go to the crashed nemesis on the moon to find your mother"

"Yes"

"Are you sure blitzwing didnt slip anything into your energon lately" He said skeptingly

"I'm not lying here I'm telling the truth even though you wouldn't like it mom told me you were stubborn most of the time"

"Like I wouuld get upset at this but sallright I'll go to your request but it's the last thing I will ever do for you again, is that clear"

"Yes dad crystal" She said with a straight face proving she had her decepticon father wrapped around her finger, and she thought she had to go and be all emotional to make him soften up as she sat down tightly on her father's shoulder as he flew off to find starscrfeam if he was alive at all

About an hour later Sari saw starscream flying around furiously looking for Megatron for killing him so viciously and shifted his nose up to see his ex master above him with a nasty smirk on his face and as he flew up he noticed the human girl who usually is with the autobots but now she is here on megatron's shoulder sitting casually as if she was escorted to this location "So Megatron" he said slitherly as he transformed "Gained a soft spot for fleshlings did you?" he smirked with his optics slinted as his ex leader slinted them as well growling under his breath

"As much as I would kick your shiny metal aft to the next solar cycle I need for you to come back"

"As for what my liege" he said sarcastically

"Take me to the nemesis but design something for Sari to breathe in since she's coming with us"

"And why not take her in your vehicle mode where she can breathe in instead"

"And exactly can I go to robot mode on the moon whereas she would suffocate "

"Don't techno-organics survive on their own strength" Starscream interjected

"I have yet to see her go to her transformed mode so I think it's mostly possible you go with my plan

"Fine sure since the big bad tyrant can't handle the impending danger of his only offspring, I'm sure he can't teach her to transform either" he said so chessily sympathetic that was surely going to get his aft kicked or blown off

"If I have to drag you to there you WILL take me there understood"

"Yes lord"

Meanwhile

'I hope I can keep this secret secure, not that I am doing this for those decepticons but for Sari I would do anything for her' Bumblebee said while silently pacing around the base

"Anything wrong little buddy" Bulkhead asked

'Keep calm bee'Nothing I'm just fine Bulk just fine hahehe'Slag I think I need to do this all over again' he mentally thought while laughing nervously

"Well if anything's wrong buddy you can go to boss bot, and speaking of this where is Sari, I haven't seen her in a while"

'Think bee think 'She's with her father in sumdac tower" he fast;ly said so it wouldnt be a lie

"Oh I just wanted to tell her that we were sorry for suspecting what she did to ratchet just a mistake"

"Well can you wait until she is in a good mood"

"Ok"

"Phew" 'I just hope Sari will be fine with the decepticons I dont want anything bad to happn to her

"Autobots, to the control room stat" Optimus said

"Yes sir" bumblebee said as he and bulkhead went to the control room

"What is happening"

"The elite guard told us of a person sought out by the higher forces on cybertron"

"Who is this person bossbot"

"Her name is Sarina"

'Fraggit'


	8. Chapter 8

"Sarina, wait a nanoclick" Optimus said "Is he talking about Sari"

'Frag how can I tell that Sari is actually Megatron's daughter, holy slag I have to keep my vow to her, not to them but her'Bumblebee mentaly cursed having his helm down

"Bumblebee you seem to be frustrated by this, want to talk" Optimus said to the young bot

"No sir, if I do primus something bad would happen"Bumblebee thought out loud

"And What is this 'bad' bumblebee?" Optimus said narrowing his optics

"It's hard to explain... but I promised Sari I would never tell"

"Listen, we will keep this to just us, we wont tell the elite guard or anyone around us, is that ok"

"Yes sir but if anything happens slag definately will be the result and Sari will possibly be the one who is the reciever of this slag" he said as he went to the story

Now back to the trio over at dinobot island

Sari held tight to her father because even though Starscream has his word she remembers what he did last time and it is forever burned into her mind till the day her spark gives out "Starscream don't try to do anything ok"

"Sweet-spark i know you are trying to compromise but sympathy doesn't work on this seeker, he has drained all that and only wants himself to have mercy to his own egotistical seeker needs"

"Give this to the girl, she will breathe with it on, now i'll hold her and you transform"

"If you do anything I WILL slag YOU" he said as he transforms and opens the cockpit to let Sari in as she had already put the suit on to let her breathe in space

"I'd need more time in order to do such a stunt in front of you oh grand and illustrious leader" He said sarcastically

"Just dont talk and take me there"Megatron said impatiently as he rammed his engines and headed into space for the moon where his beloved Crystal still is so he and Sari can fix things again this time

"Sir, don't you mean LEAD you there" he added just to piss off Megatron

"Oh shut up" Megatron said as he flew off

"As you wish oh mighty leader" Starscream snickered

They both reach the moon to search for the nemesis as they both transformed and Megatron took hold of Sari as he found Crystal's somewhat functioning body and attempted to merge his spark with hers and sari's key and she came back to life

"Augh, what happened to me all I remember is... honey is that you" she said as she went and saw her beloved and managed to struggle up to hug him and her daughter

"Yes it's me and Sari as well" he said as his optics gleamed with bliss and he hugged her "I kept my promise and we will be together again my sparkmate"

Crystalfire looked up at her husband with her wide set violet optics and leaked from them sobbing loud to her beloved's audio receptors "But what kind of a mother was I supposed to be, I went and almost offlined myself and put my two most precious treasures in danger, never got to see my own sparkling grow up or even see that she has a human alt form I missed so much" she sniffled

Sari decided to speak up "But mom it is just the beginning I mean I'm just in my human years and I am able to let you have the experience of motherhood again, and we both have our future to see mom with me and dad together" She said as she hugged her mother.

"Okay sweetie, i will try this time, and my dear we will be together forever this time" she said giggling as she hugged Megatron and circling his helm with her graceful servos

"Let us return to earth shall we" he said as he carefully put his wife and daughter in the cockpit and headed for earth, after he landed near his base he let both Sari and Crystal out and transform as Starscream also transformed and the base was opened and they all entered the base

"Dearest when did you design this base" Crystal said moving her optics at the cave walls

"Its been for sometime my love, before our dear daughter set foot in here, a couple of human months i believe"

"Dad, i know we can't necessarily talk to my friends but if there was a way to send a message without getting involved can we ensure that I shouldn't be bothered" Sari said thinking of bumblebee

"I'm sure of one way to get word of it, give me a moment sweetspark" Megatron said as he headed for the control room and contacted shockwave "I have an urgent message for you shockwave, contact the autobots on Earth and inform them that sari is safe with us and will not wish to be bothered, but do not tell them of our location understand" he said sternly

"Of course my leige let me change my form and I will contact them immediately, I will contact you back when I am done"

"Very well shockwave, ensure that this is not to be tapped out to anyone else"

"I understand very well my leige, Shockwave out" as the comm. Link disconnected and he headed back to his throne room and sat down on his throne

"So the converstion went well daddy?" Sari said as she came up and sat on his lap

"It went well my dear, that way no one is involved in our matters any longer" he said as he petted her head softly

Sari had a huge grin on her face because she could see that some things weree going to be better for the time being ansd she curled herself up against her fathers leg "I love you daddy"

Megatron gave a genuine smile back "And I love you as well sweetspark, I'm sure shockwave will be back to tell that the conversation went well" he said as he picked her up and placed her on his shoulder "Take a break you went through alot this entire solar cycle"

"Ok daddy" she said as she layed down comfortably

Meanwhile at the Autobots base they get a communication signal from Cybertron, but not from Ultra Magnus

"Ratchet, patch the communication at the screen" Optimus said as the screen came to life and a mysterious autobot spoke up

"Is this Optimus prime of earth, my name is Longarm prime I will inform you briefly on this sudden call"

Bumblebee probably predicted what he was gonna say but didnt want to make it obvious why this caller is alerting them like he did 'I guess he's gonna tell about sari then'

"So what is it fellow bot" Optimus said

"Your human friend Sari is in good hands with the decepticons and if you know whats good for you and your band of bots you'd heed my warning and not go to their base, if you want to gsain the trust of your friend that is Longarm out" he said and cut the communication

"Sari is with the decepticons"Bulkhead gasped with the others "You said she was with Professor Sumdac at home, little buddy"

"Care to explain to us why you have been hiding this from us" Optimus said with an optic eyebrow arched

"Look I cannot say this"

"Bumblebee if you do not it counts for insubordination, just explain"

"Sari is Megatron's daughter ok, his protoform, sparkling that is all I have to say"

"And how did this come across to your knowledge then, and I will be patient and hear to this"

"Well you see the thing starts with this not too long ago" he started to tell the story megatron told him and sari to everyone

"Really, I must say this is beyond what most of you young bots think" Ratchet said as he took bumblebee to the medic room to see if this was some sort of mistake

"No really if you heard it from Megatron it all makes sense why can't you trust Sari for once and let her be" Bumblebee said looking more serious than he was ever before

"Allright we will adhere to this but we might not hear tpo the warnings and just head over to him himself and actually get the truth" Optimus said "Autobots rest well for tonight while we get ready for tomorrow, you are dismissed"


End file.
